Misleading Love
by bittersweet02
Summary: When Tamaki and Haruhi are caught kissing by a bunch of ignorant girls, how will Haruhi's gender stay hidden?
1. Chapter 1

The Host Club was as normal as ever (or as normal as it could be there) on Thursday. Karou and Hikarou were charming the girls at their table, Kyoya was writing in his notebook about the day's income, Honey was eating his cake next to Mori who was dabbing his face every few minutes, and Haruhi and Tamaki were entertaining their guests. Little did she know that Tamaki wasn't really paying attention to his guests. Every minute or two, Tamaki was sneaking glances at her.

After the club, Tamaki pulled Haruhi over to behind the music room curtain. "Senpai, what are you doing? I have to go home and cook Dad dinner!" Haruhi said annoyed. Her lecture was stopped by Tamaki pushing his lips against hers. She stepped back in surprise. 'What is happening? Senpai is kissing me? Why me? He could get any girl in the school with just a wink. ` Haruhi thought touching her lips. "I'm so sorry! If you don't like me like that I could just-" Tamaki started. He was interrupted by Haruhi's lips against his. He started kissing back, and just when he got his mind around it, they heard a bunch of girls behind them open the curtain and scream; "You're gay?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh-uh-uh-n-n-no…" Tamaki stuttered

"Then why are you kissing Haruhi? He must be gay too, right? If you two are kissing, then it's got to be true! Please tell me it's not!" One of the girls begged

"It's not like that! He was just-um-getting something of my lip!" Haruhi lied

"Sure, with his mouth!" Another girl yelled

The girls started stomping away at that moment and the Club members walked in. "What crawled up those girls' butts and died?" Karou asked. "Well th-th-they walked in on-"Tamaki started. "They walked on the two lovebirds kissing." Kyoya said, cutting Tamaki off. "WHAT! But, I…" Hikarou yelled. "Well, we didn't mean for them to walk in…. it was an accident….we didn't plan it…." Haruhi said

"Well, we could sell it of as homosexual love and make a decent sized profit out of stock photos." Kyoya said being normal Kyoya. "I actually think that would work, but they would need to be a couple act, and the guests might get jealous. The entire point of this club is to please the young women of Ouran Highschool." Karou added

"What else can we do? We're going to have to do it, Tama-chan. If we don't Haru-chan can't be in the club. Would you want that?" Honey-senpai reasoned

"Fine. Haruhi, you and I are going to have to be a pair act. Let's get ready for tomorrow." Tamaki said reluctantly

The Next Day

"Welcome ladies, come in, please." Tamaki greeted

"Oh Tamaki, you're so nice!" one of the girls gushed

"Why thank you, for I only save it for you, my dear."

Tamaki led the girls to a table that already had Haruhi and all the supplies on it. "Haruhi, what are you doing here? This is Tamaki's guest table." A black-haired girl asked

"I just couldn't stand to be away from him." Tamaki said lying

"Oh, Tamaki, don't embarrass me in front of the guests!" Haruhi said, following along with his 'act'

"But, I am only being truthful!" Tamaki said being so sugar-coated that I almost have diabetes writing it.

"AWWW! YAOI FOREVER!" the girls shrieked

Basically, that is how the rest of the day went until the end of the club session. All in all it was a pretty good 'act' until people started vandalizing Haruhi's things.


	3. Chapter 3

"F**!" one of her books read. Another one read "TAMAKI DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" The vandalizing of Haruhi's property was growing out of hand. Then the bullying officially began when Haruhi walked into the Club with a black eye. "Oh, Haru-chan! What happened to you?" Honey asked worriedly

"Nothing, some 3rd year girls just got a little mad." She said on the verge of tears because of the pain

"Haruhi! It's not nothing! This bullying has got to end! From now on, I'm walking you to class every day. I don't care if I'm late, or if they call me gay. Your wellbeing is all that I want. If it comes down to it, we could even tell them you're a girl!" Tamaki yelled

"Quiet down Tamaki, the guests are coming in 30 minutes. Do you want them to hear you?" Kyoya snapped unexpectedly

"Okay, what's the cosplay today?" Tamaki asked

"I think we're doing fairytale characters."

"Great, I'll be Prince Charming!" Tamaki exclaimed jumping around the room

"And that makes me….?" Haruhi asked

"I got you a Snow White costume for the part. I also got you a flat piece of cardboard to place over your well… feminine areas. It just makes you look more like a male." Kyoya replied

"Well then, let's start getting ready."

Fifteen minutes later, the boys and Haruhi came out one by one. First were Hikarou and Karou dressed as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, then out came Honey dressed as Peter Pan, after Honey, Mori came out as The Frog Prince, followed by Kyoya as Prince Eric, Tamaki as Prince Charming, and then the sight they saw next was absolutely breath-taking.

Haruhi came out with a flat chest but beautiful outfit that fit her just right. It was a blue corset with a yellow skirt and flowing red-and-blue-striped sleeves. She was absolutely stunning.

The ladies started walking in a few minutes later. They had hearts in their eyes when they saw Haruhi and Tamaki's matching outfits. The day was pretty good until about 3:00. Haruhi was bringing over the cups of tea when one of Tamaki's usual guests whispered in her ear (without Tamaki seeing): "Oh, so you're a f** and a transvestite. Wait 'till I get Tamaki to myself, you'll be the laughing-stock of the school." She whispered nastily. The tea set Haruhi was holding dropped and she said to her; "That will never happen. Get out of this Club and don't you dare say anything like that about my boyfriend." She said out loud. With that the girl walked out and left without a word. "What did I get myself in to…?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Haruhi! That tea set was 500 yen! That's another addition to your debt!" Kyoya barked at Haruhi

"What happened Haru-chan?" Honey asked

"Are you alright, my sweet? Are you hurt?" Tamaki asked very worriedly

The guests immediately started "Oohing" and "Ahhing" at the sight of Tamaki running over to Haruhi and start wiping her with a towel that conveniently appeared in his hands. A bright red blush appeared on his face as his hands swept over her "area". The girls, being very ignorant as they usually are near the Host Club, didn't seem the slightest bit suspicious. You would think that because Haruhi was wearing a dress and when Tamaki was as red as a tomato when his hand was over her dress, the girls would notice right? Well they didn't because they were love-struck. Get over it.

"I was just surprised. I think I should go wash up." She said stalking silently away

While Haruhi was inside the private bathroom, a shadow had been cast over the wall when her shirt had come off and she was only wearing her tape. "I knew it. You are a filthy liar. The entire school fell for your little cover-up. I found out though. You should cover up your tracks more; it wasn't too hard to find out." A voice called out from the darkness. "Who are you?" Haruhi asked with her eyes the filled with panic. "You know me. How big is your debt now? That tea-set probably cost more than you could ever even get your grimy little hands on. Stay away from Tamaki, or else the headmaster and the rest of the school will find out your little 'secret'." She said creepily

"You won't get away this… Tamaki will find out…" Haruhi said confidently

"But if you tell him, the entire school will find out about your gender, and I will make sure you are beaten by every single solitary person outside of the teachers and Host Club." The girl's threatening voice said

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, but I will, stay away from my Tamaki, and things will stay normal….."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is set before the happenings of episodes 25 and 26! Should I show Eclaire Tonnere or make the person who keeps threatening Haruhi unknown? Read and Review!**

* * *

The week after that happened, Haruhi stayed away from Tamaki for as long as she could. She didn't care if the school found out her true gender, but for the club's sake (and paying off her debt), she had to keep it undercover. 'Who is this girl anyway? Why does she want Tamaki so bad? He's not exactly the easiest person to handle….' Haruhi thought while walking to the Host Club. She went into Music Room 3, only to be caught by two symmetrical arms trapped her. "That's enough, men. Haruhi, why are you ignoring me lately? Are we still even together? Did I do anything to upset you? Because if I did, I am so sorry!" Tamaki blabbered on. He dosen't know how much I've wanted to hear that voice for the past week."Not to mention the fact that with you acting so cold to him, we've lost a total of about 6,000 yen within only the 5 school days you've been avoiding Tamaki." Kyoya added factually. "I can't say. I don't want to stay away from him, the opposite actually. For your sake though, I have to stay away from him." I say, dancing around the true answer. "Stay with him anyways! We don't care if something happens to us, Haru-chan! If you want to be with him, be with him!" Honey yelled. "It's for your own good I'm doing this. Now please let me be away from him, for me to stay in the Host Club." I try to ask. "NO! I don't care what they say. I don't care what happens. I want to be with you…I-I love you Haruhi." Tamaki said blushing madly. "Fine…but… watch out, please." I say. "Okay people, there is no cosplay today. Get in positions, the women will be here in 5..4..3..2..1.."

Tomorrow, the school's rarely used intercom went off (I didn't even know they had intercoms here!). I was just entering homeroom when the intercom announcer said, "Attention everybody! You have been lied to by Haruhi Fujioka and the rest of the Host Club. Women listen up! Some of you have fallen in love with a fellow woman! Haruhi Fujioka is a woman that cross-dresses as a man! A riot is starting at 3:00 in the Music Room 3! Make sure to give a shout out to MISS Fujioka." A girl's voice shouted. The moment the first 2 sentences were uttered, everyone turned to me. "Is it true, Haruhi?" The girl next to me said with tears in her eyes. "Yeah." I say. "I don't believe you, is this is a prank? Tell me this is a prank!" She said sobbing. "It's not a joke. I'm actually a girl. I've never actually thought that genders even matter. I want people to like me for who I am not what I am gender-wise." I say truthfully. "And for a while I wanted to date you. Now I know that you're a liar! I hate you Haruhi Fujioka!" Another one yelled. The rest of the day went like that until a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Haruhi Fujioka, come down to the chairman's office immediately. I repeat, Haruhi Fujioka, come down to the chairman's office immediately." A voice called on the intercom. I went down to the office that minute to just get away from the sheer annoyance of the girls in my class. When I got there, I was met by the chairman aka MY BOYFRIEND'S DAD! "Miss Fujioka, come in please." He said, seeing me standing outside his office. "Yes Suoh-Sensai."I say politely. "Oh, no need for the formalities. Call me Father. You are dating my son after all." He said smiling.

"Tamaki told you about me?" I ask surprised. "Why, of course! He can never STOP talking about you!" Tamaki's dad informs me. "Come sit down. Don't be shy!"


	6. Chapter 6

"To my understanding, you were presumed to be a man, yes?" He asked me. I still stood in the doorway even though he told me to sit. Why am I so scared of him? I wasn't when I first started going to this school...Now I know what dating jitters feel like. I gulped. "Yes.." " And because you are dating my son, I know you are actually a female." "Yes." I repeated. " Even though I have bent the rules for you in the past, now that people are informed of your true gender, I am going to have to tell you to wear a girl's uniform." he told me. I knew he was trying to be stern, but his mask was fleeing.

"But sir, what about my debt and duties at the Host Club?" I plead. "Oh, he didn't tell you? My son had me pay off your debt about 6 months ago." "What!" I yell, a little too loudly if you ask me. "He told me him and the young Ootori held the debt over your head so you could stay in the club."

"Wow." I said. In front of me I layed down the yolk-colored fabric dress. It was the day after my little talk with Chairman Suoh. I was given this dress after that talk, and the chairman payed for it himself! Finally, I got the courage to actually put the dress ON, and it felt stiff and scratchy.

Wheni got to school in the morning and sat in my seat, all eyes were on me. "So it is true." one of them said, " I thought you guys were making it up for publicity!" . When the teacher walked in and ordered everyone to quiet down, it was the only time that Hikaru and Kaoru could talk to me. Luckily, we were in Study Hall so we could whisper to each other."Let me guess," Hikaru started, " you have to follow the dress code now?"Kaoru finished. I only nodded, trying to study. "Well what about the Host Club?"

"The chairman told me I could still visit as a member and not a guest, but its up to the ladies to vivit me or not." I reply. "I just hope the vandalizing stops."

It did anything but. On my new schoolbag, it read "Tranny" and "Slut". They don't know how much I hate that last word. The Hosts were all outraged, even Mori and Honey, to find my bag and books in a scattered array after my Host duties. Against my attempts to stop them, they formulated a plot with one word. Revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day after classes, I went to Music Room 3 as usual. To my surprise, the girls weren't spread out to their favorite hosts as usual. The guests seemed to be crowding around Tamaki, who was standing on a table, and the hosts behind him.

"Haruhi, you're here! We were just about to make an announcement!" Tamaki said. I took my place standing next to Kyoya. "Anyways, the Host Club has an announcement. The Host Club is to be un-opened to visitors until my dear Haruhi's things are stopped being vandalized. Until the person, or people, fesses up, the Ouran Host Club will refuse guests. All of you are lovely guests, but we must assess the problem."

The Club room (accept for the other hosts, of course) was filled with expressions of shock.

"Can all of you please exit the club room, and we will see you hopefully soon." Kyoya said. I still couldn't believe it. They didn't need to go to extreme measures over a little vandalizing! My ignorant French boyfriend could be so stupid sometimes! And the Club members aren't exactly helping!

Just as the ladies left, I flipped my lid. "TAMAKI! What would make you think to do that?!" I yelled.

"Actually, it was my idea."

Kyoya?

"Well Haru-chan, we decided that because the ladies have so much fun here, they would definitely fess up!" Honey explained.

"The Host Club is a privilege," Karou started, "Not a necessity." Hikaru finished.

"So they will have to do without" Tamaki finally said.


	8. Chapter 8

The Host meetings were still held every day, even though the club was on hold. For some reason, at the same time every day, Kyoya went out of the room to take a call. I myself found it rather odd, but no-one else noticed. One day, I decided to follow him.

He seemed to be about half-way though a call.

"Yes, I know that this is for the greater good. Yes, I love him! This does not seem to be the right decision!"

Pause.

"His grandmother is a powerful woman, I know, but that does not mean you can try to over-ride her company"

Pause.

"Fine, I will keep going with the plan, but I better get my love to be only mine and mine alone. I've been going after him for years, and I must get him now before the commoner does."

Another long pause.

"Yes, the club has been closed for the time being."

"Okay, goodbye"

He flipped shut his phone, ending the seemingly important call. "Kyoya?"

Turning around and looking at me, he looks completely surprised. Apparently, he didn't expect me to be there. "Oh, so you heard that, didn't you." I nod. "Well remember, I never do anything without a merit."

With that, he walks away leaving me in shock.


End file.
